


Like Heels on Hardwood

by AdenineTopaz



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, Confusing, Dreams, Forgive Me, Gen, Loop, Sleep, Time Loop, reality distortion, slightly OOC, talking chell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/pseuds/AdenineTopaz
Summary: GLaDOS is still repairing the facility after Wheatley destroyed it, and Chell offers to help.





	Like Heels on Hardwood

     The sound of hard shoes clicked across the floor, signaling the entry of the human into Aperture's largest chamber. When the clacking on the linoleum finally came to a halt, it felt more silent than usual. Things were always noisy here at the facility. Pumping pipes, whirring machines, sizzling acids...exploding bombs?  
_No, he's still up there. In space._  
     Chell ran her fingers across the lines on her forehead as she did every day, her brain wiring the habit to her arm.  
     "GLaDOS?" The name escaped her lips like a squirming snake every time. She had come to trust the android by now, no longer paranoid that she was over her shoulder with a knife behind her back.  
     GLaDOS was sitting in a chair surrounded by at least thirty monitors, a large control panel set before her. The whole chamber had machinery in it that hummed with dimly-lit electrical signals. She was staring blankly ahead, breathing slowly and rhythmically. Her eyes did not shift to notice Chell in her peripheral vision. On the desk space and floor around her were wrappers, cups, packaging. Chocolate, cookies, coffee...cake. _Lots_ of cake. GLaDOS was practically running on caffeine rather than brainpower at this point.  
     "Hey. GLaDOS."  
     The white android snapped out of her daze and turned her head just slightly to acknowledge Chell's presence.  
     "Are you okay? You look like a zombie." asked the woman, concern obvious behind the absentminded venom in her voice.  
     GLaDOS snapped her head around and clenched one of her hands into a tight, painful fist. "I am fine, Chell." she growled between gritted teeth. "Leave me alone."  
     Chell instinctively backed up, her arms getting into position to hold a portal gun, if only for a second. "You look like you haven't slept in days." she pressed.  
     "You would look pretty shitty if you had to repair an entire facility from some fucking moron and live off coffee and cake while you did it, too." hissed the android.  
     Chell was unsure if she threw that insult at her or Wheatley; she didn't plan on confirming. "When was the last time you slept?"  
     GLaDOS threw her arms up, spinning around in her chair. "Hell if I know. All I've been doing for the past 72 hours is repairing my facility. That idiot really did a job on the whole thing." she explained. "I can't just go to fucking sleep whenever I want. The facility's condition is still critical, and I can only spare naps every once in a while."  
     Chell raised an eyebrow. "It's been around two weeks; is the place still in need of that many repairs?" she questioned out of curiosity.  
     The android shot her an absolute death glare. "You really have no idea how big this place is, do you? Come on, Chell. We both saw it underground. _Miles._ Miles and miles down." she snapped.  
     Chell felt the urge to retaliate with an insult, but she held her tongue. "Look, you really need some rest-"  
     "Not happening. The facility needs me."  
     "I didn't even finish my sen-"  
     "I said no."  
     "GLaDOS-"  
_"No."_  
     Chell stomped her foot out of sheer anger. _"GLADOS!"_ she shouted, the name bouncing off the walls, the machines, the monitors, the women.  
     The android looked startled, offended even, at Chell's sudden aggression. One hand was held in front of her chest, the other at her neck. Almost amazingly she hesitated before saying, "...what?"  
     "What if I stepped in and helped you?" asked the human softly, looking at the floor.  
_Shit, why did I yell at her._  
     "...Chell. I do not think you realize how difficult this is. Even I'm having a hard time with this. God only knows what the hell this would do to a human." responded GLaDOS.  
     "I'm not gonna do it alone. I can get some other androids to help me."  
     "Do you even know which androids-"  
     "Yes."  
     GLaDOS stared long and hard at the woman. Standing before her was the girl who had deactivated her in an attempt to escape, destroying the whole place as she did so. This was also the girl who put a complete dipshit in charge of the facility in another attempt to escape, also destroying the whole place as she did so. Also standing before her was the girl who had returned just a week after the android had sent her away, not realizing how alone and helpless she was on the surface. She had been asleep for too long. Aperture was her life now, where she was destined to be. GLaDOS had almost lost her shit upon realizing this chick had killed someone and destroyed a facility twice to try and escape, only to have her wish finally granted and then thrown away seven days later. Chell seemed to realize that too, and was very inclined in believing the android would strangle her for that. And to be honest, she almost did.  
     But that was the past. Right now, Chell was waiting for an answer. But did she really know what she was doing? Hell no. Could she probably do it with help from the proper androids? _Maybe._ Big maybe. Would it help GLaDOS get a good sleep, though? Oh yes. Oh definitely. Here was an opportunity to get some real shut-eye for once, even if it would be a shitty choice later on.  
     "Fine. Whatever. You're in charge; fix that shit." GLaDOS got up out of the chair and walked out of the chamber, groggy and exhausted.  
_God, I need sleep._

     "God, I need sleep."  
     "What?"  
     GLaDOS paused for a second, eyes wide. Before her stood Chell, dressed in an Aperture lab coat, safety goggles pressing down her hair.  
     "Well, I know you need sleep. That's why I'm doing this for you." she stated.  
     "I..." started the android. "...what?"  
_Did I doze off while she was talking? I thought we went through this already._  
     "I...uh..." Words failed her.  
     Chell cocked an eyebrow up. "You okay?" she asked.  
     GLaDOS hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. Just...need to get some sleep." she replied, yawning. "You know what to do, right?"  
     "Of course. I wouldn't be offering if I didn't."  
     "Good." GLaDOS stood up and thanked the human before walking off to her sleep chamber.  
_How peculiar...I had to have fallen asleep while she explained that whole thing._  
     It took her a good seven to eight minutes before she reached her private room, shutting the door behind her with a careless slam. Without even bothering to take off her uniform, she collapsed onto the bed, face buried in pillows.  
_Ahh, finally...some rest._

     "Ahh, finally...some rest."  
     "...huh?"  
     The android stopped again, heart pounding. "Wh...What just-?"  
     "GLaDOS, are you alright?" asked Chell.  
     GLaDOS looked at her from head to toe. Goggles, lab coat, protective boots. Where had those clacking noises come from?  
     "Chell...when did you get in the room?" she asked slowly, feeling panic rise in the back of her mind.  
     "Uh...I've been talking to you for the past few minutes. I have an idea I think you might like." answered the human, obviously perplexed.  
     "Are you going to help me repair the facility with other androids helping you?" asked GLaDOS.  
     Chell stepped back, shocked. "I...how did..."  
_Shit, shit, shit._  
     "I-uh..." GLaDOS panicked and ran out.  
_Click clack click clack click clack-_  
_Get to my room, get to my room._  
_Slam._  
     Her back pressed against the door. "Okay...everything's alright." she panted. "Just...really, _really_ need some sleep." She fell onto the bed, closing her eyes.  
_Okay, just relax._

     "Okay, just relax."  
     "Well, I find it a little hard to do that when I come in and see you half braindead from overworking yourself."  
     GLaDOS whipped around to see the human standing there with one hand on her hip.  
_Lab coat goggles boots lab coat goggles boots lab coat goggles boots-_  
     "What the hell is going on?!" cried the android, backing away in her chair.  
     Chell jumped and held her hands up protectively, instinctively. "W-What?" she asked. "What was that?"  
     GLaDOS could feel her blood racing through her veins, pulsing so loud in her ears.  
_Pulse pulse pulse pulse pulck plick click clack click clack click clack-_  
     "What the fuck is happening?! Why do I keep going through this?" shouted the android. She bolted out of the chamber and to her own private one, slamming the door shut behind her.  
_This isn't right, this isn't right. Why are things repeating? What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming. This is impossible._  
     And yet, she still fell onto the pillows, the sheets, nails scratching at the air.  
_Click clack-_

     No talking.  
     GLaDOS froze as she heard Chell entering the chamber.  
_Click clack click clack click clack click clack-_  
     She screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> its 3 am


End file.
